Agile
is one of the three X-Hunters in Mega Man X2. He is characterized by his fast movement and expertly wielded beam-sword, and (in the Japanese version) his polite speech pattern and reserved personality. His role in the organization seems to be that of a military strategist, formulating plans and organizing operations. Strategy First Encounter When first encountering him in one of the hidden rooms, he acts as his name implies, dashing along the ground and attacking with a series of lightning-fast slashes. One attack that Agile will use often is an upward slash, that will create a large crescent energy beam; these arcs cover a large portion of the room making them difficult to dodge. The position of the energy arc (how high or how low) depends on where X is on screen. He will also make a dash from one side of the room to another while performing a flurry of slashes, but only if X is on the ground too much. Agile is easy to manipulate in this battle; the best strategy is to cling high on the wall, drop down to avoid his saber's crescent beam, attack (the X-Buster will suffice), and then quickly climb back up, and repeat. His weakness in this battle is the Magnet Mine. Second Encounter For Agile's second and final encounter in the third X-Hunter stage, he appears from above transformed into a pod missile system. Agile will hold his position at the top of the screen, erratically moving from side to side. Throughout the battle he'll create spiked platforms from his sides that he will drop, trying to crush X; also whenever Agile creates a new set of platforms he will at the same time release four purple balls of electricity that will run down the walls and across the floor. Missiles will also fire periodically from both the left and right sides of the screen. Magnet Mine (fully charged or not) is the best weapon to use in this battle, as it can be aimed up to his position; it's also good for countering the missiles. Another effective weapon against Agile is the Shoryuken found in Sigma Stage Three. However, X must have full health to use it, so it is best used at the start of the battle to defeat him in one hit. Data Stats *'Power:' 9800rp *'Speed:' 17800rp * Applies to both encounters. Stage Enemies *Cannon Driver *Disk Boy 08 *Garakuta Robot *Barrier Attacker *Pararoid R-5 *Pararoid V-1 *Bat Bone Type G *Tubamail-S *Tubamail Generator *Tiranos Quotes *''"We won't make the same mistake. He is powerful, but he is blind to what is happening around him."'' *''"Yes. How is the plan proceeding?"'' *''"We have little time. We must finish construction on schedule. We must hurry..."'' *''"I see now why Sigma fell at the hands of Mega Man X. He is quite formidable."'' *''"We look forward to meeting you, X!"'' *''"Welcome X. Your destruction is at hand!" (First encounter, pre-battle.)'' *''"I may have failed, but you will never live to see Zero!" (Defeated, but escapes.)'' *''"NO!! This cannot be!!! Master, avenge me!" (Final encounter, defeated.)'' Other Media Archie Comics Agile and his comrades would later appear in the Worlds Unite crossover event from Archie Comics, having been revived by Sigma to serve in his reality-conquering army. Sprites Trivia * Agile's name is actually a French word (though having the same meaning as it does in English), pronounced "AAH-zheel". The other X Hunters also share this naming convention. * Though Agile's second form can be defeated with any weapon, the Giga Attack and the Magnet Mine are the most effective. Also, the Shoryuken, which is conveniently hidden in his very stage, can defeat him in one hit. * Agile, along with the other X-Hunters, makes a short cameo appearance in the opening scene of the Sega Saturn, PlayStation, and PC versions of Mega Man X3. They also make a cameo appearance in the opening cutscene of Mega Man X5. * One of Phoenix Magnion's attacks in Mega Man Zero 2 uses an image of Agile. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man X characters Category:X-Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Humanoid design Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Cutter Mavericks Category:Speed Mavericks Category:Optional bosses